Question: When every vector on the line $y = \frac{5}{2} x + 4$ is projected onto a certain vector $\mathbf{w},$ the result is always the vector $\mathbf{p}.$  Find the vector $\mathbf{p}.$
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} a \\ b \end{pmatrix}$ be a vector on the line $y = \frac{5}{2} x + 4,$ so $b = \frac{5}{2} a + 4.$  Let $\mathbf{w} = \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix}.$  Then the projection of $\mathbf{v}$ onto $\mathbf{w}$ is
\begin{align*}
\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} &= \frac{\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}}{\|\mathbf{w}\|^2} \mathbf{w} \\
&= \frac{\begin{pmatrix} a \\ \frac{5}{2} a + 4 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix} \right\|^2} \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{ac + \frac{5}{2} ad + 4d}{c^2 + d^2} \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{a (c + \frac{5}{2} d) + 4d}{c^2 + d^2} \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix}.
\end{align*}The vector $\mathbf{v}$ varies along the line as $a$ varies over real numbers, so the only way that this projection vector can be the same for every such vector $\mathbf{v}$ is if this projection vector is independent of $a.$  In turn, the only way that this can occur is if $c + \frac{5}{2} d = 0.$  This means $c = -\frac{5}{2} d,$ so

\begin{align*}
\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} &= \frac{d}{c^2 + d^2} \begin{pmatrix} c \\ d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{4d}{(-\frac{5}{2} d)^2 + d^2} \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{5}{2} d \\ d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{4d}{\frac{29}{4} d^2} \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{5}{2} d \\ d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{16}{29d} \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{5}{2} d \\ d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -40/29 \\ 16/29 \end{pmatrix}}.
\end{align*}Geometrically, the vector $\mathbf{p}$ must be orthogonal to the direction vector of the line.

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

pair A, B, P, V;

A = ((-5 - 4)/(5/2),-5);
B = ((5 - 4)/(5/2),5);
P = ((0,0) + reflect(A,B)*((0,0)))/2;
V = (-2, 5/2*(-2) + 4);

draw((-5,0)--(5,0));
draw((0,-5)--(0,5));
draw(A--B,red);
draw((0,0)--P,Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--V,Arrow(6));

label("$\mathbf{p}$", P, W);
label("$\mathbf{v}$", V, W);
[/asy]